Augmented reality (“AR”) technology provides a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as graphics, video, sound, or GPS data.
Virtual reality (“VR”) technology, on the other hand, utilizes software to generate realistic images, sounds and other sensations that replicate a real environment (or create an imaginary setting), and simulate a user's physical presence in this environment, by enabling the user to interact with this space and any objects depicted therein using specialized display screens or projectors and other devices.